


A First Kiss

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first Valentine's Day is an excellent time for a first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Johnlock Challenges Valentines Gift Exchange on tumblr. This gift is for bubblepaints, whose prompt was: "First _____ (fill in the blank!)"

John hesitated as he climbed the stairs to the flat. It had been a busy week and while today was Valentine’s Day, it wasn’t like the detective would care about that. Besides, they’d been dancing around the growing affection for weeks. This was a cheesy day to make a move, but maybe that would just make it better.

To his surprise, the flat was relatively tidy for once. Sherlock was in the kitchen, setting the table. John briefly wondered what happened. “Sherlock?”

“You’re home, good.” Sherlock actually looked a little nervous as John hung up his coat.

“Did you attempt to burn the house down today or something?” John asked with a smile.

Sherlock shook his head.

“Hey,” John walked over and took his hand. “Are you doing this for Valentine’s Day?”

“It’s a commercial construct. The Saint after whom the day is named has little to do with the present…”

John put a finger to his lips. “Yes or no?”

Sherlock nodded.

John smiled and took his finger away. “Thank you.” He sat down as Sherlock finished dishing out the take away.

They ate while Sherlock talked about the latest case he was working on. He started describing the gruesome murder scene as John listened and ate. “So I assume you have leads?” he asked as Sherlock finally wound down.

“Yes. I’ve already texted Lestrade what he needs to know.”

“So,” John reached for his hand. “We have the rest of the evening to ourselves?”

Sherlock reached across and took John’s hand. “We do.”

John pushed his plate away and came around the table, smiling at Sherlock. “Well then, let’s get these dishes done.”

Sherlock groaned and pouted. “Really?”

“The sooner we get the washing up done, the sooner we can get on to other things.” John smiled and gathered up the plates. Grumbling, Sherlock ran the water in the sink while John gathered up the cups and plates from around the flat. John washed while Sherlock dried and soon they had everything cleaned up and put away. John put the kettle on and they settled in front of the telly.

John leaned against him as Sherlock flipped through the channels, comfortable. They were still negotiating this new territory of couple/friends/maybe more, but Sherlock’s arm fit perfectly around his chest, holding him a little closer.

He was just starting to nod off when he felt Sherlock shift him more into his lap. John looked up at him and smiled. “It’s perfectly fine for you to kiss me.”

Sherlock looked down at him and ran a hand through his hair. Carefully he leaned down and placed a very chaste kiss on John’s lips.

John chuckled. “That’s our first kiss?”

Sherlock huffed. John reached up and pulled him down, kissing him properly, tender and slow and wet, making him open his mouth to him. Sherlock moaned softly, going pliant in John’s arms.

Pulling away, John ran a hand through his hair. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Indeed.” Sherlock leaned down to kiss him again.

John chuckled against his warm lips and kissed him back again. Not the way he expected their first kiss to be, or their first Valentines together, but this was turning out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
